This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, portable electronic products (or mobile terminals) have been widely applied in numerous aspects of people's life, and have become a leading factor in the development of the semiconductor industry. Moreover more and more types of portable electronic products are emerging, e.g., MP3, MP4, PMP, MID, mobile TV terminals, tablet computers, etc., along with the constant development of sciences and technologies, and these portable electronic products can provide audio and video playing, and other entertainment functions, and also provide navigation, an access to the Internet, business, disease diagnosis, and other service functions to thereby greatly facilitate people's life.
For the sake of portability, the portable electronic products are generally provided with chargeable batteries built in the products to power system circuits in the products. As an increasing number of functions supported by the portal electronic products are emerging, their system circuits also consume more and more power, the products operate for a shorter and shorter period of time after the batteries are charged with a limited capacity of the batteries, so that the batteries have to be charged more and more frequently.